Dragostick
Dragostick is a resident in Slusher & Wing who has appearance of mythical creatures called dragons. Character Summary Half-dragon and half-human hybrid, Drago is the only outsider of the Fourstick who was still not familiar with his surroundings. When an old rival called on their former base (with SmaTavish and Gold), Drago leaves the building to find his enemy that is waiting on the Slushy Plateaus. He wasn't expecting what happens next... Character Story Comic Issue No. 1: Meeting Golden-Blue Stick After fleeing from his destroyed planet, Drago lives in his spaceship that crashed on Slushy Plateaus. When another stickman flew above his temporary home, he mistaken that Gold was one of his attackers... *Coming soon... Comic Issue No. 2: Old Idol and Third Cousin Before Drago became a hero, he idolizes a fighter (and a hero) Blazick when he was young. However, no matter how you say that your "idol" saved you many times and treated you like a brother... Drago was '''still' betrayed by his own race'' *Coming soon... Personality { To be added } Appearance Dragostick is more taller than his previous age. At the age of 13, he is now wearing a bandanna (like Stucker, which one of his inspirations). Drago's arms has now four black stripes across both, symbolizing that he is now a teenager and not a kid anymore. The color of his pants and shoes slightly changed and the rest of him is almost the same as before. His fire can change into color: yellow, orange, and red. But he often used the combination of yellow and orange to turn his enemies into ashes, like Sthang. At the age of 17, Dragostick's stripes can be controlled under his will and will only appear if he summons his powers. His neck down to his waist is now moccasin and when the stripes appear, they slightly overlap on the aforementioned color. He wears dark brown pants with flames embedded on its cuffs. Drago still keeps the bandanna and keeps it tied loosely around his neck. Drago, however, has at least six forms (does not include his normal form). 'Upgraded Form' See the image below... Drago's upgraded form is stronger than his normal form but slightly weaker than his Inferno form. His skin and horns' tone became lighter and flames were now visible on his elbows. His biggest horn has now additional six horns, three on each sides while his four horns bended nearer to his face. The two upper horns were close on his eyes while the other two were connect firmly on the side of his face. His shoes were finally broken because of his big two claws which are now bigger. In this form, he can create more powerful combos with fire techniques. He can also cling on the wall like a lizard. 'Inferno Form' See the image below... Drago's Inferno form is more powerful than his normal ones. His skin color turn from red to light orange. His yellow horn turned into brown one while the other four turns into orange ones and curved backwards with additional two spikes on its back. Flame also emits at the back of his head, this flame is produced by his curved horns. Tail also appears when he transformed on this mode. His flames also became more powerful and has the ability to have three colors (orange, yellow, and yellow orange) at the same time. 'Fun Fact about this form' *He can create fire daggers. *His gloves burns up because of the extreme heat of his skin (and flame) *His light orange skin is hot as the temperature of the planet Mercury but, mysteriously, it can't harm people. *He looks like a deer on this form (XD Sorry, Drago) 'Purity Form' See the image below... Unlike all of his other forms, Drago's skin turned into white and his outline turns into black. His nine horns turned into orange and the eight ones grew even longer (and larger) than his any other forms. Red flame weakly ignites from the back of his head. Yellow blades (which the color of his bones during ''this form) emerge from his arms and acts like his dual swords. His three claws on his feet are also yellow. Like some of his other forms, his tail was visible. 'Legendary Form' 'Corrupted Form' 'Flight Form' The stripes will disappear when he turn into this mode. Powers & Abilities *The only attack is charge but it can sent a one shot to take a Cobalt down *Makes a 'fireball' to throw to enemy in sight (Auto) *Energy Manipulation (Fire) *Superhuman Strength Upgrades '''Fire Wall' *It protects the land-attacking fighters from the bullets and from the attacking Blues. (Auto) (only happens once on every level) Fly-away *Dragostick will be enable to fly and catch up on Big Blue Burning Tornado *He will have Ultra attack that can help destroy flying and land units using this attack Fire Punch ''' *Basic Attack *Double Click will activate this attack *He will land a punch on the ground or the target '''Dragon Arms Technique *This special move is activated during the ultra attack and will stay with him the rest of the level. (see the image above) Tournament Flavor Text "The Leader of the Myths, Part Dragon and Part Stick. He can easily burn whoever is in his way, let us hope he faces StAlec or another of the Big Fourstick" Drago's Tournament Flavor Text Gallery Dragosticksheet1.png|Dragostick's New Design Sketch Sheet #1 Dragostickmidnightform1.png Dragostickpurityform.png Dragostick2.png The Fan of Wiki's Trivia *He creates fireballs with his hands (of course) *He is born from an egg. *Surprisingly enough, his father was a human and his mother taken a form of human while on Slusher World. *Drago's family has permanent residence on his world (the name of the world is TBA). *Drago is the only member of the Big Fourstick to have eyebrows. *He is a hot-tempered stick man like Sticksroyer but he can calm down when his friends stopped teasing him. When they did not... *He mostly eats burnt foods which didn't effect him at all. *Drago is the youngest leader among the TBF. *Don't mess with this half-dragon hybrid. When you came back to your room, you'll probably see your things all burnt up. That's why the Fourstick members don't tease him when he is not in mood and made all their things fireproof. *He is rivals with Fireflight. *His breath smells like a fireplace. It is a fact because he breathes fire. *He had at least 8 horns when he was 10 years old, it became four when he turned to twelve, his early adolescent form. *Dragostick can transform into a Rathalos or any cool wyverns from Monster Hunter franchise. *He can also transform in a normal stickman and vice versa. (see the GIF pic) *Dragostick should have wings but it was been removed... but it will be made on one of his forms. *Among all of my fan-made characters, Dragostick, along with Sticktan, is the most easiest to recognize among the characters of The Big Fourstick. *Before you unlock him in the Slush RPG , he is Possessed by The Ultimate Ghost. He is met on Hollow Islands and his battle music is this. Guest/User's Trivia (Put your own trivia here! :D Anyone can now edit this section. Just put your name after each trivia! ~Fan) *Stickerby and Drago Seem to have a huge rivalry with each other. ~Chakatan *He is a Ninja! ~Stkhen *Though he appears in a portrait at Slusher S, X, C and A, Dragostick was, unfortunately, revealed to be dead. - Vincetick! :D **It seems that he was part of the original Slush Fighters and died after the Great Struggle of 1975. (Slush Invaders: The Series canon) *Dragostick can do a fire spin attack on enemies and make a small yet strong fire tornado! -Seth :3 * reserved Note for readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:Slush Legends Series Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Outcasts Category:Warriorsticks & Hushed Ones Category:Fanon